Hierarchy
We have implemented a democracy system because we want our members to do as much clan decisions, instead of just one person deciding on everything. It is the same as the conventional clan ranking system but will give regular members (soldiers) more power through voting and polls that decide on major clan changes. Warlord The top of the pyramid, the Warlord is the ruler of the clan. He can implement major decisions without getting approval but he promises to discuss them with the High Council (Generals, Officers and Sages). The one power the Warlord has which none other may have is the ability to disband the clan. However, Sages have the final say in everything and if all disapproves of his decision it cannot be carried out. In-game roles: *All Members: * General Second highest in command, Generals will temporary replace the Warlord in his absence. Generals are able to implement major decisions only when they have been approved by the Warlord or gained the majority of the High Council's support. Their tasks include moderation, organizing events, recruitment, kicking and banning. In-game roles: *All Members: * * Officer Officers perform the roles as their name suggests. They enforce the clan rules through chat and forum moderation. They can only kick and ban abusive members on the forums but in-game they will have the right to demote the player only to utility rank. Also, they can only kick a player if they are a repeated offender and marked under the Utility rank. Their duties include recruitment and promotion of approved Leaders, Sages and Soldiers. In-game roles: *All except Ruler Members: *3deffect *Gartomesh *Goddeloos *Hircine *Jrkong * * *Genoscythe *tomekkk1 Officer of Foreign Affairs The Officer of Foreign Affairs deals with inter-clan relations and diplomacy. He gathers clans for the alliance and speaks on behalf of GTC with other clans. His duty is to maintain a good relationship among all allied clans. Besides that he has all the roles of Officers as well but his main task is with foreign affairs. In game roles: *Similar to Officers Members: *Quintus Officer of Architecture The Officer of Architecture is the Architect of the clan dojo. He is the visionary behind the dojo's current plans. Building the dojo to that plan, informing the clan of the latest updates and arranging the resources for the dojo as he sees fit. (Btw an extra thanks to KriLL3 for going above and beyond!) In game roles: *Similar to Officers with emphasis on Architect Members: * Leader Apprentices to Generals and Officers, Leaders help them out with their various tasks, inclusive of but not restricted to moderation, organizing events and recruitment. Assignment of Leaders are 2 to one Officer and 5 to one General. Leaders are expected to gather the feedback and suggestions from clan members from the forums or in game chat that Generals or Officers might have missed. In-game roles: *Recruiter *Promotion *Host Members: *RsxHayabusa *AcolytteEdge *Galthazker *jrkong *thewarrior96 * * *XCypherX Sage Sages have the task of evaluating all major clan decisions. If it does not suit the clan's needs they will have a vote to support or be against that decision. Only when all chooses to disapprove the decision will it be nullified. Sages' main duty is to regulate the power in the clan, which is why they are voted upon by all members of the clan to ensure fairness.however due to a disappointing performance from a Sage the rank is now closed until further notice. Remaining Sages are allowed to keep all their power. In-game roles: *Recruiter *Regulator *Promotion *Host Members: *None until further notice. Commander Previously known as "Soldier", all current members having this rank has been demoted to Initiate. Commanders lead sections of around 30 members in the clan and are responsible of those 30 members. Each section has different requirements. In-game roles: *Recruiter *Host Members: *adoomgod *FargosFera *Grievous40 *jozy101 *Re6ellion *Spleeeeeeeeeef *White_Matter Soldiers Soldiers are members of the clan who have joined a section. They have the power to vote on major clan decisions and can voice their suggestions over at the forums or to their respective Commander who will carry it into the High Rank's discussion. In-game roles: *Host Unassigned Most members begin as an Unassigned member. While you are not yet a member of a section you will remain at this rank until you apply and is successfully invited into a section. Unassigned members are not under Commander supervision as well thus if they are inactive over a long period of time they will be ''kicked ''from the clan without warning. Unassigned members also lack voting rights and the ability to paticipate in clan competitions. In-game roles: *Host Category:Basic Info